Always Beside You
by nuraimnnazhh
Summary: Jimin selalu berada di samping Jungkook tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah menyedari betapa pentingnya kehadiran Jimin di sisinya. "I'm always beside you Jungkookie." "Maaf karena aku lambat menyedarinya." "Selamat tinggal...Jungkook-ah." /Kookmin/Jikook/Jikookmin


**Jimin selalu di samping Jungkook tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah menyedari betapa pentingnya kehadiran Jimin di sisinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer:BTS belongs to BigHit Entertainment,theirs family and themselves._

.

_This story was made for entertainment purpose only._

.

_Mungkin terdapat kesalahan penggunaan kata karena bahasa Indonesia bukan bahasa ibundaku.Aku lebih suka menulis dalam bahasa Indonesia walaupun aku masih mempelajarinya.Jadi jika terdapat kesalahan penggunaan kata atau ejaan jangan segan-segan untuk bilang padaku.Akan ku perbaiki nantinya_.

.

_Kookmin_

.

_Always Beside You_

.

_"I'm always beside you Jungkookie."_

.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dan _hyungdeul_nyayang asik bermain di persisiran pantai.Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika memiliki libur sekolah.

Jimin hanya memerhati karena dirinya tidak terasa ingin bermain bersama mereka.Sepasang matanya terus tertuju kepada satu orang.

Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin sudah lama menyukai Jungkook,bahkan _hyungdeul_nya sudah mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Jungkook.Tetapi mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri dan menyemangati Jimin untuk terus mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook.

Jimin tentu saja mencoba segala yang termampu tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah meliriknya.Bahkan Jungkook selalu saja bersama Taehyung,_hyung_ kesayangannya.

Tanpa sedar,Jimin terus berada di sampingnya walaupun Jungkook tidak selalu menyedari kehadirannya.

_'Memang memperjuangkan cinta itu berat ya?'_-pikirnya.

Lamunan Jimin buyar ketika bayang-bayang seseorang menghalang cahaya mentari dari menerpa wajahnya.Kepalanya mendongak menatap gerangan yang menghampirinya.

Senyuman kotak khas milik Kim Taehyung menyapa indera penglihatannya.Tanpa kata,Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jimin,mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk turut menyertainya dan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Taehyung akhirnya menarik paksa Jimin ke persisiran pantai ketika Jimin tidak kunjung menyambut huluran tangannya.Jimin terus menatap punggung Taehyung sehingga dirinya tiba-tiba diceburkan ke dalam laut.

Untung Jimin bisa berenang atau dia akan mati sia-sia detik ini.

Jimin berteriak heboh ketika wajahnya disirami air.Gelak tawa Jimin akhirnya kedengaran semenjak mereka semua tiba di pantai.Teman-temannya turut tersenyum mendengar gelak tawa Jimin yang membahana.

_'Mungkin aku harus melupakan perasaan ini...Mungkin aku seharusnya menikmati waktu yang aku miliki bersama mereka yang aku sayangi...yang telah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri..."_

.

_Kookmin_

.

_Always Beside You_

.

_"I'm always beside you Jungkookie."_

.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke atas kasur.Otaknya masih memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya sewaktu makan malam tadi.

_"Kamu akan ayah pindahkan bersekolah di Amerika.Peluangmu untuk memenuhi cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang dancer terkenal akan lebih besar di sana.Ayah berharap kamu memikirkan dengan baik soal ini.Peluang tidak akan datang dua kali,nak."_

"Aish...aku benci ini...kenapa harus sekarang?Kenapa tidak dari dulu?"ujarnya gelisah.

Dulu,Jimin selalu berharap dirinya akan ditawarkan bersekolah di luar negara dan menjadi _dancer _terkenal di sana.Tetapi perasaan berbelah-bahagi ketika _Appa_nyasendiri ingin menghantarnya ke sana.

Ketika dirinya tidak pasti jika dia bisa berjauhan dari teman-temannya,terutama Jungkook,pria yang telah berjaya memiliki hatinya tanpa disedari olehnya.

_Tok!Tok!_

"Masuklah.Pintunya tidak berkunci."teriak Jimin pelan.

_Ceklek!_

Jimin membetulkan posisinya yang awalnya berbaring untuk duduk bersandar pada _headboard _ranjang.Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat sang ibu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tangan mengenggam dua gelas berisi cokelat hangat.

"Terima kasih bu."ujarnya sembari menyambut gelas yang dihulurkan oleh ibunya.Sang ibu lalu duduk dipinggir kasur Jimin.

Jimin menyesap sedikit cokelat hangatnya sebelum gelasnya ditaruh ke atas nakas samping kasurnya.

"Jadi,kenapa ibu kemari?Apa ibu butuh sesuatu?"tanya Jimin memulai.

"Tidak sayang.Ibu tau kamu pasti galau selepas perbicaraanmu dengan ayah tadi.Ibu tau Jiminnie yang galau pasti butuh teman curhat,iya kan?"ujar Nyonya Park sembari tersenyum lembut.

Jimin menatap wajah ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin menangis detik ini.Nyonya Park tanpa kata mengusak surai Jimin lalu menarik tubuh ramping anak semata wayangnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.Menangislah.Ibu tau kamu pasti lelah dengan semuanya.Dengan perasaanmu.Jadi menangislah sepuasmu agar kamu bisa tersenyum manis seperti mochi kecil kesayangan ibu besoknya."ujar Nyonya Park pelan.

Malam itu Jimin menangis di dalam pelukan hangat ibunya sehingga ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya lalu turut memeluknya erat.Membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sehingga Jimin tertidur di dalam pelukan orang tuanya.

_'Besok...semuanya akan baik-baik saja...kuharap...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Hello guys!So this is my first ff.Sorry that i can't write in Indonesia at author notes since I'm not that good in Indonesia when it's come to interacting.Hope you guys understand me.I also hope that you like this book.Please support me!I'm really really really appreciate it.Hehehehe


End file.
